What If
by a2agenesgirl
Summary: Alternative ending, set from the end of S3Ep7 onwards. What if Alex hadn't got THOSE photos while in her flat with Gene?
1. Special Delivery

_**Another alternative ending! I've set this one a bit earlier than 'I Want The Truth To Be Said', so this is set to be longer and more detailed. Unlike my other fanfics, I actually know where I'm going with this one! Although, I do have two very different endings in mind. That may sound contradictory, but I know what I meant… Anyway, please enjoy and review and let me know how you think I'm doing.**_

_**At this point in time, I have no idea what my uploading and writing schedule for this will be like. I've got a very busy couple of weeks ahead of me personally, so I apologize if it isn't done as quickly as I have been doing lately.**_

Gene's hand clasped around hers, and placed his free hand comfortably on Alex's waist as they swayed to 'True' by Spandau Ballet in Alex's flat. They had been drinking, but neither of them were drunk: their feelings and desires and the pull between them to kiss was all of their own making. Alex rested her head on his chest and Gene softly kissed the top of her head. Happiness flooded through Alex and she felt like Gene and her were the only people in the world. She had a new wave of trust and faith of him, stemming from their 'date' tonight. Gene had finally opened up and Alex knew that he had spoken the truth. There were many things that she still didn't understand about her time here, but Alex felt she could face them with Gene by her side.

Alex lifted her head, caught in the moment and it felt like time itself stood still. She gradually straightened her back and snuggled into his chest, bringing their mouths closer together. Gene didn't move much closer, but he didn't back away either. Gene knew that he should stop Alex, but he had come this far and couldn't bring himself to turn his back on what he had wanted ever since he had clapped eyes on Alex. There lips were just about to brush when Alex jumped back in response to a loud knock at the door.

"I'd better get tha…" Alex was interrupted when Gene pulled her back into the embrace and kissed her with passion she had never thought possible from him. Alex pulled at his clothes and he at hers with wild anticipation for the night ahead of them. However, the knocking continued to grow in volume and to both of their anger, Keats began to yell from the other side.

"Special delivery, Alex!"

"I'll handle this," Gene growled in the direction of the door. He returned his gaze to Alex and added, "Go an' get comfortable."

Alex sighed and hurried in the direction her room, hoping that he wouldn't keep her waiting long. She was glad that Gene was going to send Keats on his way. As Alex had said, "Grab your coat. You've pulled," in the wine bar downstairs, all of Keats' assumptions about Hunt had cleared from her mind. She didn't know why Keats had appeared on her doorstep tonight, but she was willing to wait to find out.

Gene opened the door and met Jim Keats' glum expression with a sickly smile. "Well, well, well, Jim lad, what do we 'ave here?" Gene made a grab at the large, brown envelope in Keat's hand, but Jim snatched it away.

"This is for Alex, Mr Hunt. I would prefer it if I could hand it over personally to her." Jim Keats eventually returned the mockingly sweet smile.

"I bet you would an' all, Keats. I'll make sure she gets it."

"I see you've worked your black magic over Alex, Gene, but tomorrow she'll find out the truth. And so will your team." There was a genuine smile from Jim, taking pleasure in Hunt's unsuccessful hiding of his terror. "Ooh, I love this song. Alex really went all out for you, didn't she? Shame that tomorrow she'll be running into my arms, not yours, very soon." Keats began to cackle, but was soon overcome with what sounded like an old smoker's cough.

Gene snatched the envelope while he was distracted. "She'll get it in the morning." Keats' face fell into its usual glum expression. "Now, Jimbo, I've got no tips for your service… Oh! I know! Thanks, Jim." Gene swung for Keats with conviction and floored him in one. Keats lifted his hand to his nose, seeing blood on his fingers. "I'll give you the rest tomorrow. Bye, Jimbo."

Gene slammed the door and threw the envelope onto the couch, and covered it with his coat: anything that Jim Keats was giving Alex was a sure threat to Gene. Suddenly, the urges he felt with Alex standing close only moments ago overcame him once more. Alex then appeared at her bedroom door, dressed in a silk dressing gown. She was visibly shaking with urgency and expectancy. Gene, to steady nerves, grabbed his wine and took a large gulp, draining the glass. He strolled over to Alex, already loosening his tie and losing his jacket to the floor. They shared a passionate embrace as he met her and Alex then took his hand, leading him in and closing the door.


	2. Back To The Future

Jim Keats slammed open the double doors of the CID office like a man on a mission. Gene immediately left his office to greet him with an immovable stare. Alex followed suit and stood by Gene's side.

"An' what do we owe this pleasure, Jimbo?" Gene said sarcastically but quietly, not wanting to draw the attention to this meeting.

Keats wasn't in the mood for another confrontation and simply placed the bag he was carrying on the nearest desk. The bag's material fell in such a way that a pile of tapes were visible, with a name on the side of each. Alex couldn't see one with her name, but could see a tape for Ray, Chris, Shaz and Gene. Keats gave a courteous smile to Alex before leaving the office. Alex looked to Gene for reassurance, but he was watching Keats walk down the corridor outside. Without a word, Gene grabbed the tape with his name on, and shut himself in his office.

Just as Gene had disappeared, the recipients of the other tapes came in.

"We've just seen Keats, says there's something we need t' watch." Ray spoke on behalf of the gang with an apprehensive look.

Alex pointed to the bag and Chris took out the tapes and handed them out. He gave Alex a glance of puzzlement, but she simply shrugged and watched as Ray entered the only other room with a video player.

Just as she began to really think about what was on the tape, Alex heard a smash from the Gov's office. Immediately, Alex wrenched open the door to find Gene Hunt on his feet and a recently smashed whiskey tumbler on the floor. She looked at the screen placed in the middle of Hunt's desk in disbelief. PC 6620 was very much alive on the footage, but only just: he had a severe gunshot wound to his lower face. In a flash, all of the alleged hauntings that Alex had experienced over the past months came to the forefront of her mind.

"Gov? How do you kn…?" Alex didn't need to finish her question to Gene. As he turned to face her, she saw that Gene and the young PC on the tape had the same glow in their eyes, the same harsh chin, the same… everything. Gene Hunt and her ghost were one and the same.

Gene sat back in the chair on the wrong side of his desk, and Alex watched as his back began to jerk as Gene started to weep. Alex moved closer and laid her hands on his shoulders as a feeble attempt at comforting him. Alex couldn't believe she hadn't made these connections before: it made sense now, why Gene was the way he was.

"Gene, the other tapes. Are they… the same?"

"No," the word escaped as a low murmur. "This tape is my story. The other tapes are their stories."

And then it all fell in to place. Alex wasn't alone in her struggle. Not by a long shot.

Ray entered the CID office with bloodshot eyes. He jerked his head in the direction of the room as a signal for Chris to watch his tape. The images were still burning in Ray's mind. The glass in one hand, a cigarette in the other and the light fitting above… he rises valiantly from the chair and lifts his tie to the ceiling, willing it all to end. He had forgotten everything from that life: the guilt, the shame, the helplessness. Now, all of it had come back with a vengeance, and it felt like his head was going to explode.

Chris ejected the video from the machine, his vision blurred by his violent tears. The memories from a lifetime ago had come flooding back like water bursting from a broken dam. The sound of the gun still reverberated in Chris' head, seeming like it would never end. The whistle… It made sense now why the sound of a whistle made him literally pulse with fear. He had forgotten once, he would have to forget again. Chris didn't know what this meant for him, but just wanted to put it out of his mind.

Shaz hesitantly pressed play and sat in front of the TV screen. As soon as the screen came to life, she knew why Chris hadn't wanted her to watch. Her hands instinctively clasped her stomach as the other Shaz had the knife plunged into her. Shaz let out a scream and shut her eyes as hard as she could. She didn't want to remember.

Alex and Gene were stuck in a stunned silence. Gene eventually stirred, reaching for a large, brown envelope resting on the top of the TV. He handed them to Alex and told her they were from Keats. Alex assumed, rightly, that Gene had looked at them. Alex's mind flashed back to the TV in her hospital room in the future which showed a news story of a discovered body. The photos were of the same place: the farm house, the hill and the wind vane. She turned the top photo over and read 'I think we've found our grave.'

Gene repeated it from his memory of first seeing the photographs. "Keats was going t' convince you that Sam was buried there. It's me, Alex. It's my body."

Gene and Shaz reentered CID at the same time, followed by Alex. Ray and Chris looked furious but, when Gene raised a tape in his left hand, their faces fell to blank canvases. Alex looked at them all, shell shocked and devastated. Alex hated her situation, but could not imagine the pain of remembering when the hurt had faded so long ago.

Again, Ray took position as representative of the gang. "What about you, Drake? You got a tape?"

"I didn't need one. I didn't forget."


	3. It's Over, Alex

_**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I'm apprehensive about how effective it is. All feedback is appreciated.**_

Jim Keats walked into the office, his usual cheery self. "I assume you've watched the tapes? I know it's a bit of a shock, but it was the only way to tell you."

Alex scanned the room and their faces. Ray and Shaz had a similar look of smoldering rage. Chris held Shaz, equally to comfort himself as well as Shaz, and disillusion leaked from his eyes. Every time Alex looked at Gene, it broke her heart, his eyes wide and distant trying to block the memories back out.

"Why now, Jim?" Alex asked.

"Oh, this is long overdue. It wasn't fair the way you were stuck here, shielded from the truth. Someone has been hiding something from you…" His glance and elfish grin turned to Gene, but Hunt's face remained unchanged. "You've been here a long time haven't you, Gene? You took this team under your wing but you didn't want them to learn to fly."

"What are you talking about?" Alex blurted, a red mist beginning to form. "DCI Hunt is the same position as all of us!" Alex turned to Gene, willing him to defend himself. He remained silent and still.

"Mr Hunt, your Gov, knew all about all of you."

"LIAR!" 'Come on, Gene, fight back!' Alex silently begged. "Ray, Chris, Shaz… he's trying to drive a wedge between us all for his petty D&C report!"

"It's bigger than that, Alex. Now, it's much bigger," Chris mumbled.

"How could you, Gov," Ray said with real pain in his voice, "how could you?"

Alex became desperate. "He'd forgotten, Ray. Like you, like me, like all of us. He had just forgotten!"

"Alex, he's put you under his spell and you don't want to see the truth." Keats was getting his kicks from this, Alex was sure.

"I've seen the truth, Keats. I've seen what a slimy, arrogant prick you really are. Gene Hunt has more integrity in his little finger than you would ever hope to have in your entire body. I trust him with my life and I will stay loyal to him no matter what."

"He'll be the death of you Alex, mark my words."

Alex turned to the others: "You don't believe him do you? This is the Gov we are talking about!"

"Alex," Chris began, "I've just seen my own death on a video tape. I've been seeing stars and hearing voices. I don't know what to believe any more, but what Jim has more answers than any of us."

"Excellent!" Keats exclaimed with genuine jubilation. "There are four spots open in my department and they've got your names on them. He opened the office doors and Ray, Chris and Shaz without hesitance made to leave.

"I'm not leaving him. Not like this. Keats is lying to you and I know that your loyalties lie here with the Gov. He is LYING!"

Shaz stepped forward. "My loyalties lie with my colleagues and my team. There is no team here, Ma'am. Keats is willing to do for me what DCI Hunt never would."

"There could be a team, Shaz, if you stay. Nothing has to change!"

"How can you say that, Ma'am? Everything already has. My rose-tinted glasses are off, and DCI Hunt doesn't look to good. Come on, Gov, tell us to stay."

The team turned in unison, expectantly waiting on a reply. Gene simply watched them leave.

Gene slid to the floor as Alex walked over to join him. "They'll be back, Gov. I know they will."

"No they won't, Bolly. There's no comin' back from D&C, no turning back after they get in that lift. And don't call me Gov. It's over, Alex."


	4. Pub

_**Before you even begin to read this chapter, I will inform you that this chapter is simply a recount of what happened in S3Ep8. I thought that this part would still stay the same and so only included it so my story made chronological sense. All of the speech is directly copied from the episode and I take no credit for it, it is owned by BBC, Kudos, etc etc.**_

_**I did add some narrative but, again, it's as close to the real thing I could get it. Review if you really want to, but I don't expect it from this chapter for reasons discussed .I hope you don't think this is laziness, copying from the episode, but the story wouldn't make much sense without it.**_

"Gene…"

"My real name is Nigel Perkins. No, I'm only jokin', it's Gene Hunt."

"You are the most difficult, stubborn, obnoxious, mysoginistic and reckless human being I've ever met…"

"Come on, I'm sure you missed one out."

"…And yet somehow, you made us all feel safe."

"It's over Bolly. No use tryin' to cheer me up."

"Just tell me, what happened to Sam? You said the last thing you did was go to the pub. Why?"

"You don't need to put why after the word pub."

"Why?"

"Because that's what you do after a job."

"You foil a blag, you go to the boozer, but is that how it's meant to end, Gene?"

Alex and Gene sit behind the industrial drums and watch as Shaz makes the exchange. Alex was pleasantly surprised that Shaz had had the courage to come back on her own, but Alex and Gene's collective hearts sank when Ray and Chris hadn't arrived with her. They make their way to the Quattro, ready to get there quickly if it goes wrong. They see a gun emerge from the ringleader's jacket and the Quattro leaps into action with the numerous patrol cars in its wake. Alex and Gene emerge from the car, guns at the ready. Regrettably, they use the Quattro as a shield from the shower of bullets. 'You were wrong, Gene,' Alex thought. 'This is it. I'm going to get bloody shot. Again.'

The gang jump into their car and their tires squeal in their getaway. Out of nowhere, the all-to-familiar Datsun careers around the side of the warehouse, smashing into the getaway car. Ray and Chris step out of the car, shooting into the rearview window of the blagger's car. Gene and Alex step back and lower their guns, looking at each other with a sense of relief and pride. Gene then turns to see the damage.

"He's killed the Quattro. He's bloody killed my Quattro!" Gene walks towards the ringleader. "OI! I'm arresting you for murdering my car, you dyke-digging tosspot!"

In a split second, they had both drawn their guns, but Gene had the quickest trigger finger and shot him squarely in the chest. He slid down the car and his gun fell beside him. Gene and Alex walk towards Ray, Chris and eventually are joined by Shaz.

"That's a take down. Job done." Alex couldn't help but smile.

"So what now then, Gov?"

"Pub."

The team repeat 'pub' in agreement. "Pub," Alex joins in.

Gene turns back to the Quattro once again. "Oh, bugger."


	5. A Blast From The Past

The team wander slowly down the lane and stop as they recognize the building in front of them.

"Bloody 'ell, The Railway Arms!" Chris exclaims. "Nice way for to round off, don't you think, Gov?"

"Chris, it's not just a pub, it's…"

"I know, Gov. I know." Chris smiled and turned to face Gene. "It hasn't been easy working under you, but I wouldn't have had it any other way." Chris put out his hand for a handshake but Gene grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. When the embrace went on for just slightly too long, Gene spoke: "Come on, Chris, don't be a poof." Chris broke the hug and went to stand outside the pub doors.

Ray then stepped forward. "It's been an honour, Gov, to 'ave even met you. You were there for me, and you guided me and taught me to be a good copper. I can never repay you for that, but we can start with a pint." They hugged, like Chris and Gene had moments ago. It killed Gene that he would never get that pint from Ray. "See you on the other side then?" Gene stayed silent and simply nodded.

Shaz then stepped into Ray's place. "I've never been good at farewells, Gov. I just want to say thanks. You weren't all that bad." Shaz reached up and kissed Gene's cheek. She left and took to resting under Chris' arms.

"You didn't really believe Keats did you? You know that… well, you know… I, erm…" Gene muffled 'I love you guys' under a cough.

"Course not," the team chorused. They turned and opened the door to the Railway Arms pub. 'Life On Mars' flooded from the open doorway and Nelson appeared to greet the team. He let Ray. Chris and Shaz in, smiled at Alex and Gene, and disappeared inside again.

"Alex, I need to tell you something. Take my hand, Alex." Gene grabbed her hand so tightly she feared he would break it. "Me, Chris, Ray and Shaz… we're all…"

"Dead?"

Gene gulped. "Yeah, we died and we ended up here."

"But I'm just in a coma, Gene. I can go home now and see my daughter." The fear in Alex's eyes told Gene that she knew otherwise. "Molly, I can see Molly, Gene! Can't I, Gene!" Alex wanted Gene to tell her she was right, but she knew that he couldn't.

"Alex… 9:06." Alex nearly fainted; she could see her hospital room, the clock stuck at 9:06 and the TV showing her Gene's final resting place. It had been there all along, for Alex to make the connection, but she never had. "Ssh, Alex, I know. I know…" Gene cooed as she collapsed in his arms. "But, Alex, you have to go in there."

Alex calmed herself, and lifted her head and looked Gene hard in the eyes. "Only if you do too."

Gene was momentarily stunned, and Jim Keats took his cue to step out from the shadows. "Gene, remember that you've broken the rules."

"Alex, I can't go in there, I just can't." This was the closest Alex had ever seen Gene Hunt to panic.

"Mr Hunt, you don't get to decide anymore. You see, Alex, he gave up that privilege when he told the team the truth."

"Excuse me," Alex said indignantly. "You told them, you gave them the tape and then you lied about Gene's part in their death, for Christ's sake! I guess that means you have to leave as well?"

Keats threw his head back and cackled, again ending it abruptly with a violent, hacking cough. "Oh, I'm going back to D&C. The complete opposite to the pub but, yes, Alex, I am leaving." Keats' smile made Alex want to vomit.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Gene asked Alex.

"Oh, yes please." With that, Alex gave Jim Keats her infamous right hook and watched as he thudded against the cobbled street.

Keats' wasn't done yet. "Go on then, Gene. Try the door, I dare you." Alex didn't care for his tone, but took Gene's hand and led him to the door.

Alex turned back and yelled, "Burn in hell, Jim!"


	6. False Hope

"Gene…" Alex stopped on the doorstep and turned to face Gene holding his hands. "I think I've worked it out. This, all of this time, I've been in Limbo, haven't I? And the pub, that's heaven. Which means D&C is Hell. Am I right, Gene?"

"You are a clever shite, Bolly." Gene leant forward and kissed Alex gently on the lips. "Lady's first."

Alex stepped into the Railway Arms and was overwhelmed by happiness. The whole team together and they had Sam and Annie back. All of them beamed, a drink in one hand and an arm around a friend. 'This is home.'

Alex turned back and, as if in slow motion, the door of the pub slammed in Gene's face. The room fell silent and their faces fell. "Gene!" Alex yelled and began to try to open the door again, to no avail. Gene was yelling Alex's name through the glass and began to cry. Alex looked up and saw Keats standing ominously behind Gene, laughing again. The gang can only look and watch in heartache as Alex and Gene try to get back to together.

Gene turns and looks to Keats for an answer. "You didn't really think that you'd go to Heaven, Gene?" Keats turned and stumbled along the street. He began to sing 'We'll Meet Again' and each word felt like a bullet to Gene's heart.

Gene's attention is returned to Alex as she knocks on the glass. Neither of them had any more tears left to cry. Gene put his hand on the glass where Alex's hand was on the other side. "Don't leave me here, Gene. I love you."

Gene's began to tremble, the hurt in his chest and burning in his throat too unbearable. "Tell Sam I said to buy you a drink. Goodbye, Alex."

Gene turned away and tried to block out Alex's screams as they dragged her away from the door. Gene turned back one last time to take one last look at the woman he loved. He could see Ray and Sam restraining her and trying to take her to the bar while she wept and called out for Gene. Gene, wracked with guilt for not being there for her, then mouthed 'I love you.' Alex eyes widened. Gene was trying to comfort her, but those three silent words sent a shockwave through Alex's body of newly formed grief.

Gene made his way along the street, alone. He took out his whiskey flask and lit a cigarette. He took a swig and a draw. Gene then looked up to the sky and said to the night, "I love you, Alex."

_**The end! Please review and let me know what you thought! It took me quite a while to decide to end it like this and I had a happy ending lined up for it. I may upload it as an extra if you would like, but I thought this was a more honest ending for the team. I may also post a mini-chapter as a sort of epilogue from Alex. Anyway, let me know what you would like me to do in your reviews!**_


	7. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"Let go of me! I have to go back, I have to get back to him!"

Ray and Sam out Alex down on a chair and held until she agreed to stop struggling. It was no use, it was over. Eventually, everyone stopped attempting to initiate conversation with Alex as she was clearly still in shock. The only comfort Alex had when she had entered the Railway Arms was that she hadn't lost Gene and that took away some of the heartache caused by knowing she would never see Molly again. Alex didn't touch her drink and she didn't move from the position Sam had propped her up in.

Gene's presence in her life had made her feel alive. Alex realized now that it hadn't made a blind bit of difference because now she would never see him again. Her head was filled with regrets regarding her and Gene: she should have told him how she felt earlier and they could have been happier for longer. Maybe that would have made it harder to leave.

Alex imagined what it would have been like if Gene had come with her. They could have sat with Sam and Annie and she could have listened to stories from the good old days. Sam would have ridiculed Alex playfully that she thought him mad when he first mentioned the name Gene Hunt. He would have bought her drinks all night and would have held onto his hand tightly all night. The gang would poke fun at Ray being the only singleton and make him feel awkward by organizing synchronized kissing sessions between couples.

Alex had let herself get carried away and, when she realized that it was all in her head, Alex started to cry all over again.


	8. ALTERNATIVE ending!

** ALTERNATIVE ENDING (alternative chapter 6)** **_This is for those of you who wanted a happy ending for this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it._**

"Gene…" Alex stopped on the doorstep and turned to face Gene holding his hands. "I think I've worked it out. This, all of this time, I've been in Limbo, haven't I? And the pub, that's heaven. Which means D&C is Hell. Am I right, Gene?"

"You are a clever shite, Bolly." Gene leant forward and kissed Alex gently on the lips. "Lady's first."

"HUNT!" Keats had reappeared, much to Gene's annoyance. "Where do you think you're going? Why would a man like you be allowed into Heaven?"

Unfortunately, because Alex had already stepped into the Railway Arms, she could not retreat to confront Keats and be by Gene's side. She could only watch and hoped that Gene would smack him again.

"What bollocks are you talkin' now, Keats?"

Gene and Keats walked towards each other, readying themselves for the confrontation. "I can't let you go in there, Gene. The door will slam in your face, I can guarantee you. You're a bad man, Mr Hunt. I'm surprised you've been allowed to stay in Limbo for this long, because I should have claimed your soul years back."

By now, Keats was really in Gene's face and it was taking Gene a lot of self control to not lash out. If he did, he was sure to kill Keats, and that wouldn't help his case. Gene hid is aggression with a small laugh. "I beg to differ, Jimbo." And then he lost it and he swung for Keats who staggered back from the force of Gene's fist. Alex was delighted as Gene turned and winked back at her through the glass of the door.

"You, are nothing more, than a violent thug, with a superiority complex."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Look, Mr Keats, I don't often like saying this to anyone, but you're exactly right. A may be a violent thug. Nothing more, nothing less. You don't get sent to Hell for givin' someone what they deserve. I know why I was sent here in the first place but I know, Jimbo, that I have more than made up for it." Gene was really coming into his stride and began to enjoy his little speech. "While I have been here, I've been making it a safer place for everyone. The only thing I couldn't protect my men from was you. But, it looks like, in the end, I saved them."

Keats emitted a sort of low growl, knowing that he had been defeated. "You've lost your home, Gene," Keats said in a last-ditch attempt of hurting Hunt.

"No, that's where you're wrong. My home is in there now; with my friends, with booze and, most of all, my Bolly." Alex smiled as her ego soared. "You'll never get in there, Keats. Never. You have some balls to tell me that I couldn't get in there when you yourself belong in the filthiest sewer in the very depths of Hell. I suggest you leave before I give you a shiner for your other eye."

Keats stepped as close as he could, and Alex tensed, fearing for what could happen if their tempers flared. "A bit of advice, Hunt. Get ready for the questions, especially from Alex." And with that, Keats stormed off into the night.

Gene looked at Alex through the door once more. God, she was beautiful. Gene only hoped he had been right about being able to enter. To his relief, he turned the handle and a gust of warm air from the bar nearly knocked him off his feet. Gene stepped inside and tried to take in his surroundings. He felt Alex squeeze his hand. He looked into her eyes, mesmerized by her beauty. Gene kissed her and lifted her up by the waist. She yelped in surprise into his mouth while their lips melted into each other.

"Jesus, that is a sight for sore eyes." Gene scowled across the room at Sam Tyler for ruining the moment. And then it registered in his mind that he was looking at his best friend who had disappeared from his life all of those years ago. Gene let Alex down gently and strode over to Sam and hugged him with such force, Sam thought he had broke a rib. "Come on, Gov, it's my round."

_**That really is it for this story now! Please review this and the previous chapters to tell me what you thought. Thanks to all the reviewers so far, who kept me going and made me write the extra chapters!**_


End file.
